Many spaces in buildings or other real properties need to be inspected and assessed for various reasons. Such spaces include conduits for fluids, such as ducts or pipes for air or liquid. Assessment of a space and contents therein can reveal information that affects the value of the property that contains the space. The information from the space and contents therein is also helpful in determining maintenance requirements and remediation inside the space. However, where a space in a property is not easily accessible, the inspection, maintenance, or remediation of the space typically requires entire or partial destruction of the property.